The Meowth Chronicles: Part One: Kanto
by werewolf120
Summary: The Meowth Chronicles: Part One: Kanto: What if in an alternate universe, Meowth ran away from Giovanni after being replaced, only to be captured by Professor Oak and then given to Ash as his first pokemon? [HAITUS fixing chap to be better]
1. Chapter 1 proluge

The Meowth Chronicles: Part One: Kanto

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

The Meowth Chronicles: Part One: Kanto: What if in an alternate universe, Meowth ran away from Giovanni after being replaced, only to be captured by Professor Oak and then given to Ash as his first pokemon?

Meowth growled unhappily as he padded into his masters room. The smell of the other cat was overpowering, and he hissed as he saw a Persian sitting in his normal spot.

"Confused are you?" his master asked, and Meowth looked up happily, hoping that his trainer would pick him up, and had even begun to walk towards him only to be bashed away by one swipe of the Persian's paw, "You are weak Meowth, weak and pitiful, while I am strong, and to stay strong I need strong pokemon, and that is why I am allowing this. Finish him." he said to the Persian, and then he was gone.

Meowth whined for his master even as the first strike hit, he tried to plead for help, for anything, but all he heard was the cruel laughter of the Persian and he knew that he would be killed if he didn't leave. He picked himself up and as the next strike came, he ducked under it, using his body's weight to ram the vent opening open, and ran down. He kept running even as the vent got narrower. Soon he found himself outside, there was a forest near where he had come out and he headed right for it. He never looked back until he had reached a stream. Slowly he started to lick the blood off of his fur as he vowed that he would never be caught again...

Oak was having a peaceful picnic when a flash of white burst out from the bush and picked up his basket with it's teeth and started for the bush. "Oh no you don't! Go Pidgey, gust attack!"

Meowth cried in pain as the gust attack pushed him into a tree, he lay on the ground panting for breath, blacking out as he heard footsteps come close...

Ash stared at the screen in fascination as it showed another battle taking place, "Ash you'd better get to bed if you want to be up early enough to get to Oak's before all the good pokemon are gone!" his mom called from down the stairs. Ash considered staying up, after all, the battle was one he didn't want to miss, but as he glanced at the clock, he knew his mom was right, so he went to bed. The next morning, he was ready to go, and was on his way to Professor Oak's place.

"Aww look, it's the little baby!"

Ash sighed as he approached Oak's yard, he knew it to be Gary whom had spoken before he even looked up, "Gary."

"Ash."

Ash could never understand what had turned Gary from the shy, best friend he had ever known into this spoilled brat of a trainer who never missed an oportunity to brag about what pokemon he would catch, or to belittle Ash.

"I don't know why you're bothering Ash, no matter what pokemon you pick, you'll never be as good as me!" Gary's cheerleaders laughed as Gary took off in his red convertable, and Ash headed into Oak's lab.

"Oh Ash, you're here. I was starting to worry that you would be late. So what pokemon will you be choosing?"

Ash thought for a moment, looking at the three pokeballs in front of him, but just as he was going to pick one up, a pokeball fell from it's place on the shelf, rolling to a stop at Ash's feet. As he picked it up, it opened up to reveal a very mad Meowth. It hissed and scratched Ash's face. But instead of letting it go, Ash started to rub it's fur, and murmuring quietly as he hugged the small pokemon close. Meowth struggled, but the more he struggled, the more Ash petted and calmed him. Eventually, he stopped fighting, purring happily as Ash rubbed behind his ears.

"That was incredible Ash! That Meowth has been savage ever since I caught it, you're the first person it's ever responded to."

"Does he belong to anyone Professor?"

"I sent out flyers, and checked his I.D. but it looks like whomever his trainer was just decided to release him into the wild."

"Is there any rule saying that I have to take one of the regular starters?"

"No, why?"

"Then I chose this Meowth for a starter." Professor Oak started to argue, "Professor, can't you see? He's been abused, starved and then abandoned. He needs a trainer who understands him. That trainer is me."

Professor oak shook his head, "All right Ash, let's get your pokedex and get this little guy registered. Then he'll be all yours."

End


	2. Chapter 2 poison

CHAPTER 2

cat is out of the bag

Meowth pov-

It's a common misconception among people that once a Pokémon is captured that it just sits in happy captivity, not seeing, hearing or understanding anything that's going on around truth is something few know and fewer admit.

Not only does a Pokémon see and hear everything, they can act on their environment.

Why else do you think that a poke ball rocks when you're about to capture a Pokémon? None of us like being scanned, and then compiled into data, and then shoved into a cramped area, so as soon as my poke ball hit the shelf, I hit it again and again with my body, and the poke ball rocked.

I was hoping that if I hit it hard enough that my prison would hit the floor. If I angled it right, the release button would be hit, and I could get out. I couldn't help feeling triumphant as the ball started to, the ball didn't hit the floor the way I thought it would, and the ball started to roll.

I was beginning to feel dizzy when my ball hit something solid and I could feel someone picking me it was hit my release button and I came out fighting. I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me again. I'd fight for as long as it took to get away.

But no matter how hard I scratched, the human wouldn't let me go, so as I began to form another plan. I'd pretend to be tame for as long as it took to get away, and then I'd escape back into the wild.

I had made a promise that I wouldn't be captured again, and even though i had been, I wasn't about to stay that way. As soon as the boy had gotten me far enough away so that I couldn't see the lab anymore, I started squirming, and the boy put me down.

Just as I had planned, I was away, getting closer to freedom, to the forest where I could hide from the boy. I was so consumed with getting away, that I didn't see that I had run right into a Beedrill nest.

They were still sleeping, and I hoped that as I moved away, that they would stay asleep. I was so absorbed in what I was doing, that I didn't see that I had backed right into a second nest. They all hummed dangerously as I dodged the first attack.

Using my fury swipes, I took down a few Beedrill, but it wasn't enough, and as the combined forces of two Beedrill nests came at me, I closed my eyes. I expected pain, but as I opened my eyes, there was the boy from earlier! He had picked me up in his arms, and we were running. Branches scrapped his arms, but he never once faltered. Soon we came to a cliff.

"Run Meowth." he said painfully, as he dropped me to the ground, a couple of stingers from a poison sting attack sitting in his arm. But I couldn't run, not when the boy had been so brave.

Taking a chance, I tackled the boy and we both fell into the river. Panting heavily, both of us rested on the shore, looking up at the sun. And then in a flash of light, I saw something I had never thought I'd never see, there was a golden Pokémon flying over head, it's tail trailing a rainbow behind it.

"Wow, I've never seen a Pokémon like that."

I agreed with the boy, I had heard stories about the golden God Pokémon named HO-Oh, but I had never thought that i would see one for myself. The boy moaned, and I knew as I looked at his ashy-grey face that the poison sting that the boy had taken earlier was starting to affect him.

He got shakily to his feet, and we started to walk again. We had only gotten a few feet when the boy sunk to his feet, shivering and vomiting. I knew as soon as I saw him that he wasn't going to get up again. I didn't know what to do, so I started tugging the boy by his collar. He moaned a little, but he didn't wake up.

In Pewter...

It had been a very quiet night, which surprised Nurse Joy. It seemed that ever since she had transferred to the PokeCenter in Pewter that there was never a day that she wasn't doing something. Then she heard a screech. She opened the door to see a very tired looking Meowth standing over it's trainer, screeching.

"Oh dear." She said and called for her chansey as the Meowth followed her into the emergency room.

End chapter


	3. Chapter 3 meowth attacks and the memory

I am not doing it like other people who write this story. I don't own Pokémon or the music or these poems i use they are made by the people who have expedients it. I am not going to always keeping to the story but if you don't like don't read.

* * *

NOW

on route to route 1-

Ash said to Meowth use mean look and scratch on that unaware pigey and spearow and captured them in two pokeballs he put up camp for the night.

The next day-ash let out pigey and spearow and told them to battle each other, but ash went to his tent and remembered some things from his childhood.

FLASHBACK

* * *

Ash is 5 years old and told his mom he was going outside to play and got lost and found a clearing and found junk all over the place and looked through it and found supplies like:15 poke balls, 14 great balls, 16 ultra balls,14 timer balls,18 repeat balls,17 cherish balls,18 dive balls,19 net balls,18 fast balls,19 love balls,20 luxury balls,18 friend balls and berries:20 Oran berries,20 situs berries,20 Cheri berry,15 aspear berry,25 mango berry,24 pecha berry,20 rawst berry,20 wiki berry and some potions, super potions,antidote,escape rope,max revives,20 rare candy, full restore, hyper potion,repel,max repel, leaf stone, fire stone, water stone, dusk stone, dawn stone, thunder stone, ppd [10][Pokémon portable device], stones case,poketch,pokeglove [can then carry all Pokémon catched now].

Flash back-end

* * *

Meowth Use fury swipes on krabby, staryu, 7 eevee and ash caught krabby,staryu with two dive balls and the 7 eevee with cherish balls.

PLEASE REVIEW

CHAPTER 1 END

In viridian forest ash and Meowth got passed by a girl who dresses like a tomboy she said you burnt my bike you are gonna pay for it and ash and Meowth just run away from the girl they finally lose her an hour later.

Pigey use gust on those two caterpie and spearow use wing attack on the two weedle. Meowth use scratch and fury swipes on all those spearow, great job guys we got alot of new team members let's go to the Pokémon center.

Team rocket suddenly appears

[A/n I AM NOT DOING THE MOTTO IT IS STUPID AND CHILDISH.]

Ekans, koffing attack that twerp for trying to stop, koffing koff poison sting, smokescreen Jessie and James said.

Come on out pigey and spearow quick attack than peck on ekans and koffing ash said. Meowth are you gonna help us or not with this twerp. i am not gonna help u I want him to become my trainer so back off Meowth said no we won't back off said Jessie and bolt use thundershock on Jessie and James. Officer jenny suddenly appeared I'll take all three of them away. Officer jenny meowth's my Pokémon now so can u let him go Ash replied. they challenged the pewter gym leader and beat them was easy and won the boulder badge let's go back to training now.

Ash had just caught a zubat, hoothoot, nidoran[f], spinarak on the way to the training ground.

Meowth where are u going ash yelled ash ran after he heard some noise as he got closer.

[ a/n I WOULD HAVE JUST STOPPED HERE BUT I WON'T]

Ash and Meowth came across two angry trainers beating a charmander, five sqiurtles, and bulbasaur. u seven are useless so weak and should just stop that ash yelled at the trainers. they heard him and ran off quickly to ran over to them and said I have to catch u to help u he told them they all nodded ash checked them on his poketch app was:

Pokémon List

#1

This function shows you your Pokémon Party without requiring you to go to menus. Showing their health, what they are and if they are holding item. If you touch them, you can hear their cry.

Ash gave them some sitrus berry stew that he made to heal them some and they looked so starved he told them to eat slowly so they don't puke it up.

Pewter city-ash just got to pewter and called professor oak. Hello ash oak said tell me something me and Gary made a bet for 4 million poke-dollars you would catch a Pokémon by the time you got here. I did not catch any Pokémon professor ash said sheepishly. Dang I guess I owe Gary 4 million poke dollars now oak said.

Ash went out of the Pokémon center and ash came across Gary sitting under a tree gramps contacted me on my poketch so he owes 4 million dollars right ashy-boy Gary said. not really Gary I actually caught a bunch Pokémon so now professor oak owes you 4 million poke dollars so I am good ash said. Hey ash how come if you have more than 6 they don't go to Grandpa Gary said. you really don't know what really happened ash said what happened Gary asked well.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

I came home I went in to the house and I saw my mom on the floor in a pool of blood, i ran over to her and ask mom who did this to you professor oak did ash because he wanted me to be with him and not your father watch out for him ash he would not mind hurting you I know that Delia said to me and I found in the forest ten Pokémon portable devices and poke glove and if you can help me gain evidence against him I will give you ppd and a poke glove and you can travel with me after the indigo conference if you want to Gary ash said depressed ash for telling me this I will help you Gary said does the Pokémon league know what happened no I asked psychic Pokémon to make a illusion of my mom nobody knows except you and me and my Pokémon Gary ash said will you keep it a secret Gary ash said yes I will but if you don't tell the Pokémon league after the indigo league is done or I will Gary threated ash lightly Gary said.

Thanks and bye Gary ash said as he walked back into the Pokémon center bye as Gary said.


	4. Chapter 4 TEAM ROCKET

CHAPTER 4 : part 2

I forgot the disclaimer, so here goes, I own everything. Watches herd of scary lawyers closing in, Okay, all right, the only thing I own is the idea of meowth being Ash's pokemon instead of Team Rockets.

Ash ran back inside then everything started getting blurry then went Black.

Meowth sat on Ash's chest, listening to the boy breathing. It had been three days and he still hadn't awoken, he was beginning to worry. The boy groaned, and sat up, knocking Meowth from his post. Quickly he ran to Nurse Joy's room, meowing loudly to get her attention. She followed him to the boy's room.

"Ah you're awake are you? You know you're really lucky, most pokemon don't get up from a multiple poison sting attack, never mind a person."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the pokemon center in Pewter."

"The last thing I remember was escaping those Beedrill. How'd I get to Pewter?"

"Your Meowth brought you in. He saved your life. If it wasn't for how quickly he got you here, you might not be here to be talking to me."

"Really? Thank you Meowth." The boy tried to get up, and groaned again as he fell back into his bed."I guess I must have been injured more than I thought."

"There were no less than ten needles full of poison in your arm, so you just lay back down young man."

"Yes Ma'am." As Ash lay back down in another part of town, Team Rocket agents were looking on at the pokemon center.

"Do we have everything we need James?"

"I think so Jessie, but just in case, lets go over the checklist again."

"Weepinbell will put all of the pokemon and people asleep, and Wheezing will put up a smoke screen to disguise us from anyone who might escape from the sleep powder. Then We break into the center and steal all of the pokemon while everyone is sleeping!"

As Ash awoke again, he began to walk around. He smelled something strange, and yawned as his stomach growled. He had the strange urge to go back to bed, but he was more hungry than sleepy, so he started out of the room, smiling as he passed a sleeping Meowth in the doorway.

"I promise I'll be right back, so you just sleep okay?" he said to the Meowth as he stepped over the sleeping cat and into the hallway. He was a little surprised as he walked into the kitchen to see Joy, head down on the kitchen's island, snoring loudly. "She must be tired from treating me. I'll just get my own lunch." He opened the fridge, sighing as he realized that the only thing that was in there was pokemon food. Spotting a fruit bowl on the kitchen stove, he plucked an apple out and started munching as he walked back to his room.

"Hurry up James, that sleep powder is bound to be wearing off soon."

"This one Pikachu won't co-operate."

Then there was a loud "PIKAAA!" and the light of an electric attack lit up the room, stunning him momentarily. He shook his head to clear it, and when he could see again, one person, a boy with blue hair was laying on the floor, the other, a red haired girl, was still standing, and looking very pissed off.

"Wheezing, use smog!"

"Pikachu, use agility!" Ash yelled, hoping that the Pikachu would listen, and miraculously, it did. "Now Pikachu, use thundershock."

"PIKA!" it yelled again, and the Wheezing just barely got out of the way.

"I'm not leaving without something. Wheezing, Smokescreen now!" The room filled with smoke and when it cleared, the woman was gone, and so were the pokemon. The boy with the blue hair, however, was still there. The strange smell in the air had faded now, and Ash no longer felt sleepy. He headed into the kitchen and carefully woke up Nurse Joy.

"What are you doing out of bed!"

"I'm sorry Nurse Joy, but these people were attacking the pokemon center and I couldn't just let them take the pokemon without a fight!"

"Still, you should be back in bed, not galivanting around. Once you have rested some more, I'll talk to my sister Jenny and she can deal with these people. Now you go back to bed."

"Yes ma'am." She laughed and escorted Ash back to his room.

"Where's Meowth?" he asked, concerned when he didn't see Meowth sitting where he had been. "Where's my Meowth!" he was panicking now, worried for his friend, while not to far away, Jessie was smiling, looking the haul she had managed to grab, along with the small Meowth who was still sleeping peacefully.

End chapter

Ooh, Team Rocket is finally introduced, and so is Pikachu. So why did Pikachu obey Ash? Well, lets say that because Meowth is now Ash's main pokemon, Pikachu is just a normal pikachu who happens to have a resistance to sleep powder attacks. I know, I know, it's a little to convenient, but hey, why can't things conveniently happen for Ash? I mean they always are.


	5. Chapter 5 taken

**Chapter 5 : Chapter 5**

''Blah" normal speech

"_Blah_" translated Pokémon speech

"BLAH" pokedex

"**_BLAH"_**psychic speech

Ash had never been more angrier in his life as he stared at the blue haired man, whose name he had learned from one of the wanted posters was James, he hadn't talked since Ash had tied him up and tossed him into a chair and awaken him with a bucket of ice cold water.

"All I want to know is where your partner is. If you tell me, maybe I can get you a lighter sentence."

"Anybody that tells on the boss is a dead man and I happen to enjoy life."

Ash sighed as he exited the interrogation room at the police station, he couldn't help feeling responsible, if he hadn't left Meowth to get something to eat then maybe he could have been there to help fight James's partner off.

"Pikapi."

Ash looked down at the Pikachu at his feet, it was sniffing the ground, and pulling at his pant leg, could it be? "Can you smell Meowth?"

"KACHU!" it said happily and headed out the door, Ash following close behind.

Meanwhile with Meowth…

Meowth yawned as he stretched out his paws, yowling in pain as he connected with the bars. That did it, he was wide awake now. Looking around he quickly realized that he was no longer in the Pokémon center. Which meant that Ash was on his own? The thought of the boy, injured, not knowing what had happened was enough to convince Meowth that he had to find a way out of the cage. Looking at the other Pokémon he realized that none of them were going to be much help, they were all cowering at the back of the cage, shivering and afraid. Shrugging, he poked at the bars, looking for some sort of weakness. but wherever he looked there were bars, and they all had the same current running through them.

"_It's useless you know_."

Meowth turned to see the strangest looking Pokémon he'd ever seen. It was pink with red paws, a red face, and a red blade extended from it's head. "_What would you know?"_

_"I've been trying the same thing for days now. There's no way out."_

_"Who's holding us?"_

_"The woman with the red hair and her blue haired partner."_

'It couldn't be, could it?' Meowth thought to himself, but then as he saw her approaching the cage, he couldn't help saying the name aloud, "Jessie!"

The red haired woman looked at him, surprise turning into recognition "You're the bosses Meowth aren't you?" Meowth nodded, "Then what are you doing out here?"

Meowth thought for a moment, maybe the way out of here was to trick Jessie, "The boss sent me on a mission."

"I haven't heard of any mission."

"That's cause it's a secret mission." he said smiling, "The boss has me pretending to be this trainers first pokemon."

"But why?"

"Idiot! the boss doesn't just want strong pokemon, he wants strong trainers to help train them. And let me tell you this Ketchum kid is no joke."

"He did manage to take out James with a pikachu that wasn't even his."

Meowth tried not to look shocked at this information, "exactly. The boss believes the kid has potential, perhaps enough to become a senior agent."

"But he promised that position to me and James!"

"Precisely why you should let me go! I can go to him, convince him to stay away, if you don't catch him, you can still take the haul you got from the Pokémon centre to the boss and just tell him the kid escaped. He'll be so happy with the Pokémon you've poached he'll forget all about the little brat."

"What about James? i can't just leave him here."

"You know as well as I do that the boss has connections. He won't be in jail for long, especially when you return me to him."

Jessie seemed to be mulling it over, 'great' he thought 'once she's convinced I'm on her side, I'll wait till she's asleep and then let all of the Pokémon go.'

Before Jessie could make up her mind, Ash sprung out from the bushes, a Pikachu making threatening noises as it sparked dangerously.

End chapter

just a small note to all readers, i am trying to keep this as similar to the original poke verse as possible, but as an "alternate" universe, things can and will happen differently including Ash's capture of certain Pokémon. For now, I am thinking that his Kanto region team will be:

1. **Meowth**:

Starter Pokémon

Starting moves:

Scratch

Faint attack

Payday (yes I know Meowth never learned it from Team Rocket, but I love this attack, gives damage and you get money? sweet!)

Slash

Other moves it will learn:

Night slash (sorry not until the Sinnoh region)

endure (not until Johto)

Return

Iron tail

2. **Pikachu**: second Pokémon obtained from the Pokémon center

Starting moves:

Thunderbolt

Thundershock

Thunder wave

Quick attack

Agility

Moves it will learn

Slam

Charge beam (not until Hoenn)

Volt tackle (not until Sinnoh)

Thunder

Surf (if you remember the Pikachu in Pokémon yellow could learn this)

3. **Shiny Absol**: rescued from Team Rocket (I know you can't catch them in Kanto, but I thought it would be a cool Pokémon for Ash to have)

Starting moves:

Razor wind

Pursuit

Future sight

Detect

Moves it will learn:

Psycho cut

Shadow ball

Substitute

Sucker punch


	6. Chapter 6 capture

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" Meowth translating pokemon speak

"BLAH" pokedex

"**_BLAH"_**psychic speech

Ash didn't know what surprised him more as he came up on the rocket camp, the fact that Meowth could talk, or that he was really a rocket pokemon that had been pretending to be his friend and partner. He considered walking away and forgetting about Meowth when he noticed the cage full of pokemon. He couldn't just leave those poor pokemon to the mercy of the rockets. So he had stepped out from the bushes, pikachu right behind him.

"It's about time, i thought you'd never get here." The red haired woman turned, smiling a creepy smile at Ash

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think that our boss would send a crack team on a mission without briefing them on every possibility, including a rescue. The boss has had his eye on you for a while, and he knows about your penchant for playing the hero. We knew you'd come eventually, it was just a matter of time, and now you've walked right into a trap." she pressed a button on a remote that seemed to come out of no where, and from the ground, a giant, wooden robot appeared.

For a minute, he just stared, not really sure what to do, but as he looked at the robot, he knew there was only one real choice, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Hah! This robot is wood, that attack is useless!"

"Who said i was aiming for the robot?"

The thunderbolt hit the cages of pokemon, mixing with the electric bars, making them sizzles, and melt. Suddenly there wasn't just one Pokémon, but a group. A bunch of attacks all hit the robot at once, making it explode, sending it and the red haired woman off into space, leaving Ash with the group of pokemon and Meowth.

"I can explain"

"I think you explained enough."

"You don't understand!"

"I understand that you pretended to be my friend, that you betrayed me!"

"No Ash, you don't understand! I haven't been a part of Team Rocket for a long time. I was almost killed by the Rocket boss when he replaced me with a Persian! I was only acting, trying to buy time until i could find a way to free the other pokemon, you have to trust me!"

"I don't know if I can."

A squeak from one of the pokemon tore Ash from the conversation, as he looked around; he realized that the pokemon he had freed were all looking around, kind of confused.

"Better put them back in their poke balls before they hurt themselves Ash, they aren't used to not hearing orders."

Nodding, Ash quickly found the poke balls in a brown sac, and returned all of the pokemon except the pink one who kept dogging the red beam.

"Come on, don't you want to go back to your owner?"

_"_He says he doesn't have an owner, at least not anymore_."_

"What happened?"

"He says that his owner caught him as one of his first pokemon, but when he found out that he didn't have the attacks his owner wanted him to have, he was told that he was too weak and released."

"What kind of trainer would do such a thing?"

"He doesn't remember his name."

Ash looked at the strange pink pokemon for a moment, "How would you like to come with us?"

"He says you'd have to catch him first."

"All right, my first battle. Meowth?"

Meowth smiled a cat like smile and extended his claws.

End chapter

Yes I know, Ash forgave Meowth a little quick, but they're a team, I'm not going to separate them now.

* * *

5.** Butterfree** (caught before Mt. Moon, evolves before Misty's gym)

Starting moves:

Gust

Stun spore

Confusion

Sleep powder

6.** Bulbasaur** (caught during the same episode that Ash caught it in, i don't know the name)

Starting moves:

Solar beam

Stun spore

Leech seed

Vine whip

Sleep powder

Razor leaf

Moves it will learn

Giga drain

Grass knot

Grasswhitle

Pokémon that Ash will catch:

**Bayleef (not until Johto)**

Starting moves:

vine whip

body slam

razor leaf

moves it will learn:

solar beam

synthesis

seed bomb

**Buizel** (caught by dawn, traded for aipom)

starting moves

sonicboom

aquajet

watergun

water pulse

moves it will learn: none cause i think this pokemon is already well rounded

**Charizard **(saved from the rain by Ash as a charmander, evolved before Erika's gym)

starting moves

flamethrower

ember

scratch

growl

moves it will learn:

Rage

Fly

wing attack

overheat (not until Hoenn)

**Corphish** (caught in the same episode as shown)

starting moves

bubblebeam

crabhammer

vicegrip

moves it will learn:

metal claw

knock off

water pulse (not until Hoenn)

**Cyndaquil (not until Johto)**

starting moves:

flamethrower

smokescreen

ember

moves it will learn

flame wheel

doubleedge

swift

lava plume

**Donphan** (evolved from phanpy, given to Ash as an egg)

Starting moves:

rollout

magnitute (i'm not sure if donphan knows this move, but i'm giving it to him)

earthquake (ditto to what i said above)

horn attack (ditto to what i said above)

moves it will learn:

fire fang

ice fang

double edge

take down

**Glalie **(evolved from snorunt)

starting moves

ice beam

blizzard

ice shard

moves it will learn:

crunch

sheer cold

protect

shadow ball

**Gliscor **(evolved from gligar)

Starting moves

X-scissor

steel wing

metal claw

moves it will learn:

thunder fang

ice fang

fire fang

night slash

**Grotle **(evolved from turwig)

starting moves:

aglility

razor leaf

energy ball

synthesis

moves it will learn

grasswhistle

solarbeam

**Heracross (not until Johto)**

starting moves: I'm actually not sure what heracross's starting moves were when he was with Ash, so i'm giving him some

Strength

horn attack

moves it will learn

night slash (not until sinnoh)

megahorn

reversal

brick break

**Kingler (caught in episode "Round one, begin)**

starting moves

crabhammer

guillotine (spelling?)

bubblebeam

stomp

moves it will learn: none since Ash gives it to Prof. Oak

**Monferno **(evolved from chimchar, i'm not sure what epi)

Starting moves:

Flame wheel

dig

agility

mach punch

Blaze

moves it will learn:

focus punch

flare blitz

counter

**Muk** (caught at the power plant, already evolved)

Starting moves:

Body slam

sludge bomb

poison gas bv

moves it will learn:

toxic

poison jab

shadow punch

**Sceptile **(evolved from treeko, grovyle)

starting moves: c vc

bullet seed

agility

leaf blade

moves it will learn:

Leaf storm (not until Sinnoh)

False swipe

**Noctowl (not until Johto)**

starting moves

fly

wing attack

peck

hypnosis

confusion

moves it will learn:

sky attack

brave bird

zen headbutt

dream eater

**Snorlax (caught in the episode "snack attack")**

starting moves: same as with heracross, i've never seen snorlax attack, so i'm giving him some

body slam

hyper beam

rest

snore

sleep talk

moves it will learn:

focus punch

endure

substitute

**Staraptor** (caught as a starly)

Starting moves:

Fly

gust

wing attack

aerial ace

brave bird

moves it will learn

facade

roost

mirror move

**Squirtle **(caught in the epi it was caught in)

Starting moves:

bubble

water gun

rapid spin

moves it will learn:

Hydro pump (won't learn until orange islands)

water pulse (not until sinnoh)

skull bash

dive

ice punch

**Swellow **(evolved from tailow)

starting moves:

fly

wing attack

peck

agility

moves it will learn:

Brave bird

roost

**Tauros **(caught in the Safari Zone by Ash)

starting moves:

stomp

take down

rage

moves it will learn:

swagger

return

strength

**Torkoal (not until Hoenn)**

starting moves:

overheat

iron defense

body slam

flamethrower

moves it will learn:

smokescreen

heat wave

sunny day

**Totodile (not until Johto)**

starting moves

water gun

bite

leer

bubblebeam

moves it will learn:

ice beam

water pulse (not until Sinnoh)


	7. Chapter 7 AGENT CHU

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

blah" normal speech

"_blah_" translated pokemon speech

"BLAH" pokedex

"**_BLAH"_**psychic speech

After Ash had returned the pokemon to the pokecenter, minus the strange pink one that Meowth told him was called an absol, he figured he'd be able to at challenge the gym. No such luck. Nurse Joy had insisted that he return to bed. Sighing, he lay down and closed his eyes, thinking about everything. Could he really trust Meowth? He wasn't sure, but as Nurse Joy had pointed out, if the cat had wanted to, he could have just taken Ash to his boss rather than dragging him to the pokecentre. Ash Ash fell asleep, he didn't even notice that Pikachu, whom had been out of his pokeball snuck out of the room to the phones. After a few seconds of waiting, a harsh voice answered.

"Yes?"

Tapping a hidden collar under his fur, Pikachu smiled, "I'm in sir."

"Then Jessie accomplished the mission?"

"Yes sir, he believes that i helped to rescue him and the other pokemon."

"Good work. Continue travelling with the boy and reporting back to me."

"Sir, may I ask, what is so special about this boy that we went to such lengths?"

"Yours is not to question! Yours is to obey!"

"Yes sir, agent chu out."

As the screen went black, the rocket boss turned to a picture on the desk, "Soon we will be together again, and then nothing will stop us!"

The next day...

Ash yawned, and streched, hitting a furry body.

_"Hey can't a body get any sleep around here?"_

"Absol, what are you doing in my bed?"

_"I don't like pokeballs, and it was warm under the covers. Figured you wouldn't mind some company."_

Ash looked around, besides Absol, pikachu, Meowth, and a Chansey were all sleeping in various positions around his bed. "Have you all been here all night?"

_"Nurse Joy said watch over little egg!" the chansey chirped happily_

"Umm, what?"

"Nurse Joy told us all that you needed your sleep and that we were to make sure that you weren't going to make any more late night rescue missions."

"Okay, so am I ready to go yet?" Ash dsaid as he looked over hopefully at the chansey

_"Little egg okay to go, but no more hurting self okay?"_

"Why does she keep calling me little egg?"

Meowth was about to explain when they ran into another boy at the entrance.

"Sorry" Ash said as he picked himself up

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"i said I was sorry."

The purple haired boy glared at Ash one more time as he took two of the three pokeballs Nurse Joy offered to him

"Hey wait!" Ash yelled as he picked up the third pokeball, "You left this behind!"

The fury in the purple haired boys eyes was like a fire, "That pokemon is worthless, he couldn't even defeat a geodude. As far as I'm concerned, he has been released."

**"Please master, Rio be better, Rio be stronger, no leave Rio behind!"**

"Did you hear that Meowth?" Ash looked around for the voice that sounded like it was booming in his head.

"Ash, I think whatever pokemon that it, it's psychic."

**"Let me out master, I prove myself, i train harder, Rio good pokemon, let me out, please?"**

Something about the pleading tone in the voice made Ash feel so bad that he decided to let the pokemon out of the pokeball.

**"You're not master. Where master? Where Paul?" **

it looked to Ash as though the pokemon was just a baby. The poor thing was crying now, and Ash picked it up, rocking gently "Shhh little one it's all right."

**"You not Paul, where Paul?"**

"Was Paul your trainer?"

**"Paul Rio's."**

"I'm sorry, but he left."

**"Paul not take Rio?'**

When Ash shook his head the little pokemon began crying harder, "But what if i were to take you instead?"

**"Rio is Paul's."**

"And you still would be, i'd just be returning you to him."

**"You take Rio to Paul?"**

"If that's what you want."

**"Rio go with funny boy."**

With that, the pokemon went back inside it's ball. Ash sighed, he really didn't want to try to track down that other boy, but he had made a promise. But that didn't mean that he couldn't try the gym first.

End chapter 6

Author note :So I've introduced Paul a little earlier than he was supposed to be introduced, and Ash has Rio to take care of, and we just learned that Pikachu is a double agent. But what about Giovanni? Why is he so interested in Ash? Bonus points to whoever guesses what pokemon Rio is.

THE END


	8. NEW POLL CHECK OUT

WHO SHOULD ASH BE WITH

CHECK OUT POLL ON MY PAGE PLEASE REVEIW THATS WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING AND IT ONLY TAKES 20 SECONDS .


End file.
